fanfiction_sentaifandomcom-20200214-history
Tamayama Tetsuji
Tetsuji Tamayama (玉山鉄二 Tamayama Tetsuji) is a Japanese actor and former model, played Digital Water, Serezawa Raito in Digital Hero. Previously he had acted as Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver) in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Bio to be added Filmography Film *Lupin III (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Tsuna Hiichatta! (2012) *Bakugyaku Family / Bakugyaku Kazoku (2011) *Star Protector Dog / Hoshi Mamoru Inu (2011) *Hankyu Densha (2011) *Elevator to the Gallows / Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Norwegian Wood / Norway no Mori (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *The Vulture / Hagetaka (2009) *Goemon (2009) *The Glorious Team Batista 2 / General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) *Waiting for Good News / Kafuu wo Machiwabite (2009) *Team Batista no Eikou / Chiimu Bachisuta no Eikou (2008) *Silver Season / Giniro no Season (2008) *Bullets Over Tears / Freesia (2007) *Presents~The Key of Love~ / Presents~Aikagi~ (2006) *NANA 2 (2006) *The Letters / Tegami (2006) *Check It Out, Yo (2006) *Who's Camus Anyway? / The Bored Murderer / Kamyu Nante Shiranai (Cameo) (2006) *Pray (2005) *NANA (2005) *All Out Nine-Field Of Nightmares / Gyakkyou Nine (2005) *Koibumi Hiyori~Ikarusu no Koibito Tachi (2004) *Heaven's Bookstore - The Light of Love / Tengoku no Honya~Koibi~ (2004) *CASSHERN (2004) *Eiko (2004) *ROCKERS (2003) *To Sing of Love / Koi ni Utaeba (2002) *Samurai Girl 21 (2002) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Hi no Yama Hoeru (2001) TV Series *''Digital Hero'' - Serezawa Raito *Massan (NHK, 2014) *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *One no Kanata ni ~Chichi to Musuko no Nikkouki Tsuiraku Jikou~ (WOWOW, 2012) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo as Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2011, ep7) *BOSS 2 as Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2011) *Chushingura as Asano Takuminokami (TV Asahi, 2010) *Sayonara Aruma as Arikawa Naoya (NHK, 2010) *Sunao ni Narenakute as Ichihara Kaoru (Fuji TV, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi as Oura Ryugo (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense as Tadano Masayuki (WOWOW, 2010) *BOSS as Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin as Uesugi Kagetora (NHK, 2009) *Prisoner as Izawa Keigo (WOWOW, 2008) *Boshi as Kawahara Goro (NHK, 2008) *Wild Life (NHK, 2008) *Bara no nai Hanaya as Kamiyama Shun (Fuji TV, 2008, ep8-11) *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm as Takashimizu Takashi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Mayonaka no March as Yokoken (WOWOW, 2007) *Bokutachi no Sensou as Kamoshita Yuji (TBS, 2006) *Dare Yorimo Mama wo Ai su as Kamon Akira (TBS, 2006) *Zutto Ai Takatta (Fuji TV, 2006) *Brother Beat as as Sakurai Tatsuya (TBS, 2005) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika as Ohara Yasuhide (TBS, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 as Honda Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2005) *Hoshino Senichi Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni as Yuki Kazuya (Fuji TV, 2004) *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai as Nozomi (NHK, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi as Honda Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2004) *[http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Division_1 Division 1 Stage 5 "2H"] as Shikama Satoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Hakoiri Musume as Koizumi Junpei (KTV, 2003) *Tokyo Love Cinema as Hyuga Eiji (Fuji TV, 2003) *Message (NTV, 2003) *Bara no Jyujika as Kamiyama Kyosuke (Fuji TV, 2002) *Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao (NHK, 2002) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger as Gao Silver (TV Asahi, 2001-2002) *Summer Snow as Gang leader (TBS, 2000, ep6-7) *Utsukushii Hito (TBS, 1999, ep5) *Tengoku no Kiss as Kudo Masashi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Naomi (Fuji TV, 1999, ep9) In Archive Footage to be added Notes * External Links References